What The Heck Is It
by DragonofChaostheory
Summary: What is love? Why not ask a Lovegood?


What Does This Mean?

Ello all.

This is a little story that I had to get out, so no worries fans of CFWY. This is a one shot.

Parings: Luna/Harry, Ron/Hermione, and a surprise one.

Warnings:

Language, fluff.

The opinions and such stated in this fanfiction do not reflect the opinion, and thoughts of the writer. Please keep this in mind.

BEGIN:

_The Power that Voldemort knows not._

Love.

What the hell is love?

That was the question that one Harry James Potter kept asking himself.

Several people had tried to describe love to him, but their answers were rather poorly put together, and never made sense.

Butterflies in the pit of his stomach?

Sweaty palms?

Had these people even tried running for their lives? Hell, Harry got sweaty palms just trying to run half way across a very large, and very sentient, not to mention bored, magical castle.

So, on this glorious Saturday morning, Harry found himself in the school's library.

For any normal 15 year old boy, they wouldn't be caught dead looking up such a girly subject. Unfortunately, Harry had always been several degrees off normal.

This subject could one day save his life... If only he knew what it was.

Yes, he'd thought he knew what love was with Cho, but he'd discovered that it had merely been infatuation. He tended to link that feeling to something like heart burn. They both went away after a while.

Oh, he had tried to read a few romance novels that Hermione had pointed out to him. That, however, had worked rather poorly.

He didn't think he'd defeat Voldemort by sweeping the man off his feat like they did in those novels. In fact, the attempt may have Voldemort killing him, or committing him. To be honest, Harry wouldn't blame the man.

For one, the thought itself was rather disturbing, making Harry wonder if he should just save the older man the trouble, and go check himself in now.

On the second note, he'd rather not get to close to the man he wanted dead anyway, unless it was to finish off the lifetime feud once, and for all.

He'd tried looking up 'love magic'. He'd found absolutely nothing on the subject. To be honest, he wasn't surprised by that.

If there had been something on it, he was sure Dumbledore would have found a way to teach it to the student populace of Hogwarts.

He was almost to the point of beating his head on the table, and calling it a day, when radish earrings, and blond hair caught his eyes.

When in doubt about love, why not ask a Lovegood?

The fact that she was heading his way only spurred him on.

Waving to Luna, he smiled at her when she gave him a distracted nod, and seated herself across from him.

"Hello Harry." she said in her soft dreamy voice. Her smile was radiant today, and he noticed that she was blushing slightly.

"Hello Luna. Got your homework done?" he asked. She nodded. She was a Ravenclaw, of course she had her homework done. She wouldn't point that out, knowing that he needed conversation.

This had been a rather lonely year for him, as everyone thought he was crazy for proclaiming the Dark Lord alive and well. That, and Ron and Hermione being prefects didn't help.

"Luna, may I ask you a question? Maybe you'll be able to give me a straight answer." he asked, his tone rather sad.

"Sure Harry, but the answer may not be free. A Ravenclaw never trades information for nothing." she warned with a slight tilt of her head.

Harry nodded, trusting that Luna wouldn't ask anything truly horrid of him. A small part of him wondered when he'd gone and started trusting her so much. He'd just met her a few months ago on the train ride here.

He shook that thought off, reminding himself that he'd met Ron and Hermione much the same way. To this day, they were the best of friends.

He almost scowled. He was stalling.

At first, he wondered how he was going to go about asking this. How did one who had never truly felt love, ask how it felt?

He decided to let his inner Gryffindor free for a little bit. This was a friend. What harm could come of asking?

"What's on your mind Harry? The Snozehorns are buzzing about your head almost excitedly." she had beaten him to the punch, but he steeled himself, and continued on.

"What is love?"

Luna was almost shocked, but considering what he'd told her of his home life, she wasn't truly surprised.

People who were supposed to love you, didn't lock you away in a cupboard under the stairs. They also didn't pretend as if you don't exist, or that you are a freak.

Luna sighed.

Not like the Weasleys helped that matter any. They did try to involve Harry, but with a family as large as their own, Harry had not wanted to intrude.

Sometimes they tried so hard, they ended up overdoing it, and making it feel forced. Something that a young boy lacking in love would find intimidating.

That, and by the time he'd met them, he'd already been stunted by his muggle family.

Honestly, Luna wondered, what had Dumbledore hoped to accomplish by throwing Harry to people that would never love him?

Whatever it was, the old man was a loon, and not the kind Luna liked.

Dumbledore always talked about how Harry's mum had saved him with her love. A love that Harry had never had the chance to truly know, or consciously feel.

Sirius tried to help Harry, he really did, but the poor man had spent far to much time in Azkaban, away from those he loved. He didn't know how to express or show love to a godson he'd never really gotten to know.

Luna paused for a moment, looking at Harry's almost desperate form through her lashes.

She knew what love was, almost all to well. Love was the brave, and noble man in front of her. He just didn't know it. He couldn't see it in himself, because he didn't know what he was looking for.

Although, Luna figured, she could just be biased, as her crush for Harry would certainly put her in that opinion.

She decided to be as diplomatic with it as possible.

"What kind of love are you asking about?" she asked. She blinked when his eyes widened to almost house elf proportions. She had to bite her inner cheek to stifle her giggle.

"There are multiple kinds?" Hey! He was starting to get good at doing his Dobby impressions. He had the squeakiness down. She almost winced as she had to bite her tongue that time.

Luna smiled at him, reminding herself that boys were normally ignorant of the romantic kind at this stage in their lives.

Harry frowned. "I don't know. What kinds are their?"

"Hmm. There is a familial love. The kind of love between family, and really close friends." she described.

Harry paused, his eyes now lowered to the floor. "What does that feel like?"

Luna blinked, truly surprised at the longing in his tone.

She herself, missed her mother, but at least she had her father still. He was often the rock that kept her steady in the sea of chaos.

Harry had no one. Had only felt his mother and father's love for a year. Not that he could remember it either.

Luna's confusion turned into a sadness, but one that she would never show Harry. Harry would mistake that for pity, and that was something he'd fight against.

"I can't tell you, as it's a bit different for everyone. I know that, if you marry, and start your own family, you will know what it feels like." she pointed out, making his eyes come back up from the floor.

There was sadness still lurking in the depths of his eyes, but he was refocused on what she was telling him. And there was hope in his eyes as well. That made something in the pit of Luna's heart tingle.

"What other types are there?"

She smiled at his curiosity.

"There is the romantic love." she pointed out. Harry made a face at her.

"What does that feel like?" he asked again.

She was about to suggest that he go find Ginny and find out, but her feelings stopped her.

Yes, she and Ginny had been friends for a little bit. She knew only to well about her friend's crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. But, as they say, all is fair in love and war. No one ever said that Ravenclaws had to play fair.

Luna tilted her head, and met Harry in the eyes. "That, you'll just have to find out for yourself." she suggested.

There was something in her eyes that made Harry a bit nervous. No. Nervous wasn't quite right. His stomach felt like someone was tickling it with a feather. He supposed this was something like the butterfly feeling Hermione had talked about.

Her smile made his stretch into one, almost on their own. He was at ease with Luna, knowing that she was never one to judge him.

Even if she often talked about weird things, Harry found he didn't mind. He just liked listening to her voice, and some of the things she said were often in correspondence with what he was thinking.

"Are you a mind reader?" he asked.

Luna laughed as quietly as she could, being as they were in a library. "The Snorkracks would think so, but no." she responded.

Harry nodded, accepting this for now, but he was still doubtful. Maybe she didn't know that she could read his mind?

"Although, I do have some seer blood." she offered in thought.

"Have you ever had a vision?" he wondered, his curiosity leading him off tangent.

She grinned, and nodded the affirmative. He let a soft gasp out. "Was it a good vision?" he asked. She simply nodded again.

He inclined his head.

"What was it about?"

"You are going to take me on a date to Hogsmeade." she said, a devious smile crossing her lips.

Harry spluttered. "Wha-" he almost fell out of his chair. Luckily, he was able to adjust his weight just right, and catch himself before he fell.

"SHHHH!" came a harsh reminder from madam Pince.

Harry ignored her, but Luna faced the woman, and waved to let her know that her warning had been heeded.

When she turned to look at Harry, Luna had to stop herself from laughing at the look on his face. "Did I not tell you that the information wouldn't be free, Harry? Well, this is the payment. A date. I did warn you."

Harry wasn't sure if he was turning red, or white.

A date? What the heck was he supposed to do on a date?

As if reading his mind, Luna waved his panic stricken attention span onto herself. "Just be yourself Harry. If you get nervous, and start to act weird, I'll pinch your arm." she offered, or was it a threat. Harry wasn't sure anymore, so he just nodded.

She gave him a brilliant smile. "It's settled. Our next Hogsmeade weekend. I'll meet you at the entrance hall at noon." she offered.

With Harry in a daze, all he could do was nod, and watch Luna as she stood, and swept out of the library.

Was it just him, or had she gotten cuter?

. . .

Harry was nervously awaiting his date in the entrance hall two weeks after the incident in the library. He'd hardly told a soul about his date, not wanting those in his house, or those who were still talking with him, to ridicule him.

He sighed. She was a few minuets late, but Harry didn't mind. He just didn't know what to do with himself.

Ron and Hermione had taken off, both deciding to meet their dates at The Three Broomsticks. Harry had rolled his eyes at them both, and had wondered when they would get over it, and get together.

He tensed when a pale, slender arm slid comfortably between his right arm, and his ribcage.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Luna's soft, dreamy voice reached Harry's ears before he began to freak out.

His green eyes looked for her grey, and found them quite easily. The light reflecting in them, almost made her eyes take on a silver sheen.

Harry found he had to let his breath go, as he'd held it for a moment.

Her dirty blond hair had been brushed, and pulled back into a braid, daisies weaved in. Her pale complexion was soft, and pretty. Not a blemish to be found.

Her lips were pulled into a happy smile at having caught him off guard. A feat considering his well earned paranoia.

She was a vision of beauty to Harry. The poor boy didn't quite know what to say.

It would seem that Luna Lovegood could clean up very well, when the occasion called for it.

It's not as if she was dressed up, or even had any makeup on. Really, her hair was simply pulled back, and a few flowers had been entwined. But she was still gorgeous to Harry.

He wanted to duck his head, when he felt that familiar warmth on his cheeks and the back of his neck. He was blushing.

Harry almost groaned.

He was suddenly pinched, rather hard, on his arm.

Having to stop himself from crying out in surprise, and slight pain, he turned his attention to the young woman standing next to him.

"Ow! Luna! What was that for?"

Luna blinked. "I told you. If you acted weird, you'd get pinched."

He tilted his head. She really had warned him of that fact. He laughed. "So you did. Well, don't want to spend the time here, do we?" he asked, offering his arm to her, wanting to do it properly this time.

Luna smiled. "I wouldn't mind. The whole idea of a date is just to spend time with someone you like, right?" she asked softly.

Harry blinked this time. "You've never been on a date?" he asked, and almost winced when she shook her head in the negative. To be fair, he'd never been on one either.

She took his offered arm. "This is something new for the both of us."

He rubbed the back of his head with his free arm, and they began making their way to Hogsmeade. "I had hoped you'd know what to do in this. I'm rather lost." he admitted, shrugging gently.

"Your not alone in being lost." she said softly. This made him smile. She was right. They were both very new to this.

"Then let's wing it." he suggested. She rolled her eyes with a fond smile. So typically Gryffindor.

To be honest, he was happy that he wasn't the only one who didn't know what they were doing. A part of it was that he was happy to be Luna's first date as well. His joy was shared.

"Where shall we go first, my lady?" Harry said with a playful grin. Luna laughed.

"Hmm. Anywhere but Madam Puddifott's?" she asked. Harry shuddered at the mention of the tea shop. It was getting close to Valentine's Day.

"Agreed! How about Honeydukes?" he suggested. She smiled, and nodded. "Shall we, good sir?" she said, copying his medieval way of speech.

He laughed, and offered his arm, once again. She took it, joining in his laughter. They both headed in the direction of the sweet shop.

For the first time in a long time, he didn't worry about being the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort who? Death constantly knocking at his door? Not today.

Today, Harry was on a date with Luna. A date he was very much so enjoying.

. . .

"So that's how?" Harry wondered softly over the slight hum in the pub, The Three Broomsticks.

Luna just smiled, a secretive little smile. "It wasn't really hard to guess." she pointed out.

Harry laughed, enjoying her wit, and humor.

"Was professor Flitwick angry?" he wondered.

She shook her head. "No. He was happy that I had found it again, after it levitated down from the rafters." she explained.

Harry just smiled in wonder at the story she'd just told. Making your quill vanish in the middle of charms class didn't sound all that interesting when compared to Harry's adventures, but Harry had lived them. He really didn't want to repeat them, so Luna's stories were far more entertaining to him.

After Honeydukes, they had wandered around the village, and talked. Slowly getting to know each other far better than most ever would.

After a while of wandering, they decided to head to the pub and continue to carry on conversation.

He found that he liked this side of Luna. While she still said weird things, and saw creatures that no one else could see, he found it making more sense the more he got to know her.

She wasn't looney. She was creative.

She knew most of what she said was odd, but it was more code than anything else. A code that Harry was starting to understand, and enjoy.

He laughed when she referenced Draco Malfoy as a 'Hornedcrump'. And almost cried with laughter as she referred to Ron as 'Bimromp'.

He had even forgotten that this was a real date. It felt more like time where he could just be, and be with Luna.

Luna herself was enjoying the outing with Harry, glad that she had named this as her payment for the information.

She described her secret language, and Harry described all the pranks he'd planned out, but never got to do.

She offered to help him in more than a few of them, and he readily agreed.

Oh the trouble they'd cause.

. . .

When they found themselves standing in the entrance hall again, Luna bid Harry a good evening.

Before she turned to go, Harry caught her smaller hand in his. "Can we do this again?" he asked, a slight fear niggling in the back of his mind.

Luna smiled. "Of course. I didn't tell you, but the vision was of our second date." she said with a laugh.

Harry, by now, had caught on that the vision had been a joke, just joined in her laughter. He couldn't help to add in a few jokes of his own.

"You know, it could have very well been our fourth, or twentieth date." he pointed out.

She smiled.

"You are bold, Harry! You assume that the second one goes well." she laughed, and Harry grinned.

"I am told I'm often smooth." he said, his eyes watching her reaction.

She laughed again, and realized that he hadn't let go of her hand. She rather liked his warmth, so she didn't draw attention to that fact as they bantered back and forth.

Unfortunately for Luna, not all was peaceful. One Ginerva Weasley was fuming from the side lines of the entrance hall.

. . .

"How could you!?" was the screeched question from the girl's bathroom on the second floor.

Luna's grey eyes watched her friend pace across the tiled floor, impassively. Letting her vent her anger out before she said anything.

She knew Ginny was hurt, but she couldn't honestly bring herself to care. Ginny fawned over an image. Luna knew the man behind that image, and cared more for that man, then Ginny did.

"You know how I feel about him! Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends!" she was still on her tirade.

Luna let her go on for a few more minuets, before putting a stop to it.

"Ginny... We both have feelings for him. Only we have feelings for different sides of him. You want him to be the knight in shining armor. You want him to be everything the wizarding world has made him out to be. You are fawning over what was written in a book, and what you've seen on the surface.

You haven't made a move to get to know him. You haven't even really talked to him much. Face it. Your stuck in 'fan mode'." she said.

Luna knew it was harsh, but it was the truth. Ginny's face was as red as her hair.

"And you know him so much better?!" she demanded.

Luna knew that what she was about to say was a low blow, but this was a partial war. She wasn't going to play fair, even to her friend.

"I've talked to him more in this year, than you have in the summers you've gotten to spend with him."

Ginny's eyes widened, and then watered. She couldn't help that she was shy around Harry Potter! Hell, most of the girls a year or so above him were even shy around him.

So why was Luna different? She was normally shy. So what was different with Harry?

She voiced such thoughts, her anger still simmering in the background.

Luna only gave a smile. "Ravenclaws never give anything away for free." she said, a saying that Ginny had heard before.

"Just as bad as Slytherins," she hissed out.

Luna shook her head. When would people realize that the more you forced an image onto someone, let alone a whole house, the more they would turn out like that?

What was wrong with people?

She sighed, and Ginny ground her teeth.

"I care for Harry, the man. Not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Luna pointed out. "If you want him so bad, Weasley, become my rival." she said softly.

Ginny blinked at the use of her last name. "Fine!" she spat. "I'll win his love!" she yelled.

Luna shook her head. Ginny would never stand a chance.

The fatal mistake that Ginny was making was going straight for the kill. Harry would see it coming a mile away, and dodge.

Luna was going for his friendship first, his adoration, trust, and care. After that, she'd move on for his devotion. Then, after all was said and done, she'd gladly take the love he may offer her.

It was sneaky, but snakes weren't the only sneaky critter out there. Ravens could be just as much so, if not more so.

Most of all, she wanted to know if she could also grow to know what a romantic love with Harry was like.

He was nothing like most of the guys around Hogwarts. He was mature, and kind. Surprisingly intelligent, and cunning.

He treated her like Luna. Not like Loony Lovegood.

When she had realized that, she began to think about Harry as a man, and not a friend.

Poor Harry.

She sort of felt bad for putting him in the sights of a female lion.

But if she didn't think he could handle it, she wouldn't have done so in the first place.

. . .

Harry was all grins after his date with Luna. He couldn't stop smiling for the life of him.

He supposed that even if Voldemort himself showed up, he wouldn't stop.

So he understood the weird look Hermione was giving him. She probably thought he'd flipped.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked him.

He laughed.

"More than. I'm fine Hermione. I just got back from the most amazing day ever, and I'm happy is all." he explained, a soft blush covering his cheeks.

Hermione blinked in slight disbelief. "I'm sorry Harry... I've just never seen you this happy." she stated.

Harry nodded, knowing that he'd been in a very sour mood this year. "I know. I've just been so caught up in everything. Today I just got to be Harry, and I enjoyed it. Luna was brilliant, and I can't wait to go on another date." he said softly, almost forgetting that Hermione was gawking at him.

"You went on a date? With Luna?" she asked, almost not believing what she was hearing. At least, until Harry nodded the affirmative.

Hermione was doing her best owl impression. But she soon calmed down.

This was the happiest she'd really seen Harry. Especially as of late, when it seemed that the world had turned it's back on him.

She was happy that he'd found light in all of this dreary darkness.

Still though... Luna Lovegood?

Hermione bristled.

More than half of the things that came out of that girl's mouth was utter nonsense. The fact that she was a Ravenclaw made matters all the worse.

She was supposed to be intelligent! Not dim witted!

So then how?

How had Luna caught Harry's attention?

Harry was a smart young man, when he wanted to be, and when Ron wasn't around. He was a quick thinker, and sharp. So it made no sense to Hermione why someone as slow, and seemingly foolish had even caught Harry's eye.

While Hermione was trying to fit two, and two together, Harry was happily replaying the day in his mind, remembering what kind of flowers Luna liked. He was going to transfigure some for her, and owl them to her during breakfast the next morning.

He smiled, wanting the flowers he sent to have meaning, so he had a bit of research to do before bed.

. . .

When the fifteen year old Gryffindor headed for the common room to begin his day, he certainly wasn't expecting a dolled up Ginny Weasley waiting for him.

Ron eyed his sister like she'd grown another head.

Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun, and she was wearing a light dusting of makeup, bringing out her attractive features.

She was eying Harry as if he were the last glass of water in a sweltering desert.

Harry's nerves screamed at him to duck, so it wasn't his fault that when she dove to throw herself at him, he did just that.

And she landed face first on the couch cushions.

Hermione felt like face palming at Ginny's attempt.

She saw Harry give Ginny a concerned look, and then hurry out of the portrait hole followed by an embarrassed Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and helped Ginny up. She gave the girl a look that clearly stated what she thought of this attempt, and quickly followed both the boys to the great hall.

Ginny was flushed, and quickly flung herself up to her room to wash off the make up.

What was she doing wrong?

It was the moment that she caught the sight of herself in the mirror, that she felt like hitting herself.

She really should have tried talking to him first.

Darn her nerves!

. . .

When Luna received a letter via Hedwig, she wasn't as surprised as she thought she'd be.

She was half expecting Harry to call off their next date, and tell her it had been a mistake.

She was, however, pleasantly surprised at the letter when she read the messy scrawl.

'Dear Luna,

I enjoyed our date so much! I cannot wait till the next Hogsmeade weekend, so I'm asking you for our next date a bit earlier.

I hope to see you for breakfast, next Saturday?

Really hoping I won't be stood up,

Harry'

She felt giddy, and excited. The week could not pass by quick enough.

. . .

Why did this week seem to take so long to be over?

Harry wondered at time.

How it could take years for one week to pass when he really wanted it to be Saturday again. Or how slow the week could drag when it came to bad days approaching.

Harry huffed. Thankfully, it was Friday evening, and his wait was over. Tomorrow, at breakfast, he'd see Luna, and they would have their second date.

Such was the depth of his thought that he was taken off guard as a finger tapped on his shoulder.

He turned to look at the finger's owner. Ginny stood behind him with a nervous smile.

"Hi Harry." she offered shyly.

Harry sighed. He felt bad, he did, but it looked like it was time to officially turn her down.

He'd had a chat with Ron, earlier in the week. He'd told Ron that while he cared for Ginny, he saw her as nothing more than the sister he never had. He had told Ron that he couldn't return Ginny's feelings, because he didn't feel the same way.

Ron had understood, and had told Harry "That's just the way things work, sometimes". Harry had been happy to hear it.

Now it was time to have that conversation with her.

He motioned to the armchair next to his.

"Gin... We've been friends for a few years now." he started, and she could feel the knot of dread form in the depths of her stomach.

He sighed. Why was he beating around the bush? He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to drag it out, and hurt her more in the end.

Like a band-aid then.

"I don't feel that way for you, Ginny. Your an amazing young woman, but I think of you more as a little sister." he confessed, careful to keep his tone firm, but friendly.

She felt like crying. It was over before it even began. He hadn't even given her a chance before friend zoning her.

That's why Luna had been so calm about the whole 'love rival' deal. She knew she didn't even have a rival to begin with.

The thought hurt Ginny a little, but she realized that she hadn't really given Luna much of a choice. She'd been rather distraught that night, and therefore had been more hurtful than she'd meant to be.

Luna had said she was sorry that she and Ginny were at this point, but Luna wouldn't apologize for having feelings for Harry. That was one of the few things Luna wouldn't apologize for.

Not that Ginny really expected her to apologize.

Here they were. Harry owed her no explanation, no gentle let down. He could have let her continue to make a fool of herself. He certainly didn't owe her anything.

And yet, he was explaining how he felt for her. He was gently letting her down as not to hurt her. He was taking time to help her.

Luna had been right. She was attached to what the wizarding world had labeled the Boy-Who-Lived, and not the man behind him. She really needed to apologize to Luna, and try to salvage their friendship.

Who knows... Maybe she'd find someone much better for her now.

. . .

It turns out that Luna hadn't even considered their friendship damaged.

She had quickly hugged Ginny, and told her that the apology hadn't been needed, but it was welcomed.

Ginny was just glad that Luna was still her friend.

"You know... You'd look much better next to a man with silver hair, anyway." Luna pointed out. Ginny frowned, wondering what her friend meant.

It wasn't until Ginny noticed Draco Malfoy in the library a few days later that she understood Luna's meaning, and almost died from embarrassment.

Luna had a weird sense of humor.

Or so she thought, until Draco approached her, and grabbed her books.

She almost hit him, until he looked back at her, and said. "Transfiguration, right?" he said. She blinked.

The Malfoy prat was offering to carry her books?! Merlin's purple underpants!

. . .

Saturday morning was a bit chilly, but Luna didn't mind. She enjoyed the slight nip in the air as she headed down for breakfast. Or, as her mind supplied, her second date with Harry.

She smiled, and sped up a little bit, wanting to make it to the great hall faster.

She could only blush at the handsome smile that was waiting for her. Her own smile dazzling as he stood, a picnic basket in hand, and moved towards her.

"I thought we would take our breakfast by the lake." he offered, and she laughed.

"I'm guessing you had help in formulating this." she teased.

He grinned. "Madam! A gentleman never reveals his sources, but yes. I had help." he offered.

She laughed as they headed towards the great lake.

. . .

Luna looked slightly shaken and pale when she told Harry about a vision she'd seen. That he shouldn't go to the ministry this year, and that the 'fungustrouser' would send him false visions to lure him there.

Harry took that to heart, and even when the visions of Voldemort torturing Sirius came, Harry ignored them. Hard as it was, Harry simply clung to Luna, and peace continued after that night.

It wasn't until the end of the year, when Harry's happiness threatened to crash. Until Luna invited him on a trip with her father, and herself. They were going to try to find wigglecrooners.

He had quickly agreed, hoping that Dumbledore would shut up about blood protection this once, and let him go.

And so, life went on for one Harry Potter.

The one question he had was slowly being answered by Luna Lovegood.

As the year passed slowly, Harry and Luna quickly decided to become a couple after their 6th date.

Soon after that, Ginny announced that she was dating someone, and that someone would remain secret. She then glared at Luna and said something about seers, and not telling.

Luna had laughed, and no matter how many times Ron bugged her, she wouldn't tell him who it was. Only that he was 'Hornedcrump'. Ron frowned, and wondered if his sister was dating a monster, or some other weird creature like that.

Hermione had playfully pointed out that it could be a giant spider. If looks could kill, Hermione would have been decimated.

Hermione had quickly turned his glare around by kissing his cheek, and holding his hand.

And like that, Ginny could have been dating Malfoy, for all Ron cared.

. . .

_**10 years later.**_

Harry laughed as his three year old son ran around the living room in nothing but his trousers. Alcied's dirty blond hair a mess, and his green eyes bright as he chased a small gold ball around.

Harry had wondered if it was a good idea to get his son a toy snitch, now he remembered why he'd had doubts.

Luna watched them from the couch, their five year old daughter sitting in front of her, letting her mother braid her black hair. Willow's grey eyes watching her brother, and da run around the room with a smile.

Harry knew in his heart, that this was the love he'd been missing out on.

He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Love was indeed very powerful, Harry speculated.

It was the lack of love that drove Tom Riddle to become the twisted creature he had been... Up until the point where Harry had killed him.

It was love that drove Harry back from the dead.

It was love that had settled his heart.

Now he dares you, to find the meaning of love.

**END**


End file.
